Ringlein, Ringlein, wandere!
by Goldleaf
Summary: Der Chaot Daniel findet beim Umzug unerwartet einen - wer hätte es gedacht? - Ring. Dann passiert so einiges.


Ringlein, Ringlein, wandere...  
  
Vollkommen absurde Story, die Boromir und mir auf unseren Reisen einfiel... die Personen in dieser Geschichte sind zu realistisch, um erfunden zu sein. Ich entschuldige mich bei allen, die ich hier verwurstete, mögen sie es hoffentlich nie lesen! Ich fürchte mich ernsthaft! /lautes Lachen/  
  
Disclaimer: Der Eine Ring gehört natürlich Tolkien. Sowie alle Personen, die hier inspirierend gewirkt haben, es seien explizit genannt: Boromir, Legolas, Gandalf und Gollum (doch dies nur zwischen den Zeilen.) Wie schon erwähnt sind die anderen Personen leider real /UND WIE!/  
  
Die Geschichte an sich könnte sich durchaus so zugetragen haben, selbst die untertassengroßen Spinnen gibt es. Wer's nicht glaubt, kann mich gerne mal besuchen. DEN Ring gibt's übrigens auch, es handelt sich um.... neee, das sag ich jetzt lieber nicht /wieher/  
  
Rating: Harmloser Spaß, können sich auch Fünfjährige dran ergötzen /grins/  
  
So, nun viel Spaß mit der Story!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1: Ein wertvoller Fund  
  
"Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wo dieser Ring herkommt!"  
  
Mitten im Umzugschaos musste der Umziehende natürlich irgendwelche vollkommen unnötigen kleinen Schachteln auspacken, während seine Freunde wie die Berserker schufteten und die Augenbrauen mehr als unfreundlich zusammenzogen, als Daniel den kleinen goldenen Ring in die Höhe hielt.  
  
"Hey, du Held, wie wäre es, wenn du mal hier mitanpackst, anstatt deine Pretiosen zu sortieren?" Andi stieß Daniel etwas unfreundlich in den Rücken, so dass dieser den Ring fallenließ. Er rollte unter einen Schrank, der gerade von Jürgen und Dirk auseinandergeschraubt wurde.  
  
"Pass doch auf!" zischte Daniel und kroch sofort dem Ring hinterher, um ihn aus einer finsteren Ecke hervorzukramen, in der Spinnen so groß wie Untertassen ihre finsteren Netze gewebt hatten. Schmutzbedeckt zog Daniel seine Hand zurück, den Ring in der Innenfläche. "Ich hab wirklich einen Schatz hier gefunden, mitten in dieser Schmuddelbude!" grinste er und steckte den Ring ein.  
  
Der Umzug an sich lief so chaotisch ab wie alle Umzüge Daniels. Nichts war gepackt, nichts war bereit, der Staub von Jahren hatte sich überall angesammelt und schlussendlich waren alle so genervt wie bei jedem Umzug Daniels. Nachdem alle seine Freunde einen Meuchelmord angedroht hatten, sollte Daniel innerhalb der nächsten 5 Jahre schon wieder umziehen, und sich verabschiedet hatten, saß Daniel noch längere Zeit inmitten seiner Kisten und sinnierte nach über die wirklich wichtigen Dinge des Lebens.  
  
Zum Beispiel darüber, ob er sich jetzt bei dem Türken um die Ecke noch eine Pizza mit Peperoni holen sollte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Es begab sich aber, dass in der Stadt, in der Daniel nun wohnte, jeden zweiten Samstag ein großer Flohmarkt stattfand. Nachdem Daniel den Ring lange genug mit sich herumgetragen hatte und eigentlich keine Verwendung für so einen Gegenstand hatte, da er sich gerade erfolgreich von seiner letzten Beziehung erholt hatte und im Übrigen, dies sei am Rande erwähnt, wenngleich es auch keine wirklich wichtige Sache ist, dennoch möchte ich es gerne explizieren, Schmuck aus Silber bevorzugte, beschloss er, den Ring zu veräußern. Der Goldschmied wollte ihm gerade mal 10 Euro dafür geben, also versuchte Daniel auf dem Flohmarkt sein Glück. Immerhin schien der Ring alt zu sein, es war auch eine seltsame Gravur in der Innenseite vorhanden, wahrscheinlich ein alter Ehering (Daniel gruselte bei dieser Vorstellung!), und so nahm er seinen Schatz, wanderte zum Flohmarkt und versuchte dort sein Glück. Er trachtete danach, das Schmuckstück einzutauschen gegen etwas, was er mehr begehrte als ausgerechnet einen alten Ehering.  
  
Zudem, und das nahm ihn Wunder, schien er, seitdem er in seiner neuen Wohnung hauste, von seltsamen Träumen heimgesucht zu werden. Immer und immer wieder träumte er von irgendwelchen seltsamen Feueraugen, die ihm in eindeutig bösartiger Art und Weise zuraunten DER RING!!! DER RING!!! Daniel fand das sehr seltsam. Seine Freunde verdächtigten ihn, ein Mal zu oft im Kino gewesen zu sein und den Herrn der Ringe gesehen zu haben. Diese Vermutung war nicht so ganz aus der Luft gegriffen, trug Daniel seine langen goldroten Haare doch immer häufiger in seltsamer Art und Weise, die vorderen Haare zusammengebunden und in einem kleinen Zopf über die Schulter hängend... verdächtig, verdächtig, wie sogar schon sein Vater bemerkte, der gerade ein gewisses rotes Buch las, aber die in meistens 4-Jahres-Phasen auftauchenden Anwandlungen seines geliebten Sprosses geflissentlich übersah beziehungsweise gequält mitspielte... zur Zeit musste er sich eben daran gewöhnen, dass sein einziges Kind ihn nicht mehr mit "Daddy", sondern nur noch mit "Thranduil", oder noch schlimmer, mit "Ada" ansprach. Wie auch immer, es waren immer harmlose Spinnereien, denen sich Daniel hingab, und auch das hier würde vergehen.  
  
Nicht vergingen Daniels Albträume. Er zählte die Tage bis zum nächsten Flohmarkt, hielt sich mittlerweile sogar künstlich in der Nacht wach (indem er die Nachtstunden damit verbrachte, sich ein gewisses dreistündiges Video zu betrachten und von Nacht zu Nacht verstörter in die Ecke sah, in der dieser Ring lag...)  
  
Endlich war es Samstag.  
  
  
  
Tbc! Fürchtet euch!!!!! 


End file.
